superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Honourville
Honourville '''(sometimes spelled '''Hounourville), also referred to as the Royal City-State of Honourville, is the largest city on the planet Skaylia, as well as the rest of Catholia. It is the center of government and capital of Catholia. History Early History Honourville has been in construction ever since the Skaylian Planetary Peace Movement succeeded. It was built in the former United Districts of North B'duderlin as the planetary capital of the newly united planet. Over time, Honourville grew into a massive city-state that encompassed almost all of the inner District, and it began to take on a characteristic urban culture centered around color, eccentricity, and luxury. SuperSkye Skye's History Honourville has been said to be the home city of Skye Electra. However, her actual home is located in the outskirts of the massive city. Skye is said to have grown up in Honourville, without much connection to the outside world at all. It was only after she joined the Intergalactic Police Force and became a Space Captain that she was able to leave the city. Zyclon's Conquest Lord Zyclon, the leader of Megacorp, immediately set sights on Honourville as the primary target of his invasion, knowing that taking control of the capital would mean taking control of Catholia. He launched many raids, all of which were intercepted by the IPF and the SRF. Angered, he set up a new strategy for usurping the capital. Zyclon's soldiers constructed a large underground base located in Skaylia's Northern Forest. From there, they began to prepare an invasion force, composed of urban assault tanks and ground soldiers, that would obliterate the entire city. Skye and the SRF discovered and infiltrated the secret base, destroying everything there and killing Maridia, the head honcho of the operation. With the base gone, Megacorp fled Skaylia, leaving Honourville once again free of threats. Characteristics Honourville is a large city that appears to be almost perfectly circular. It can be presumed that the city has a radius of somewhere between fifteen to twenty miles. Located at the center of the city is Honourville Castle, the home of King Marcus, Queen Arya, and Princess Misty. This is probably the largest building in the city, though most likely not the tallest. Also located in the city are the homes of Skye and Holly, the headquarters of the IPF and the SRF, the Great Honourville Wind Center, and the Fluming Analytics. As the game is set far in the future, Honourville is very advanced, with many high-end technologies. The city itself is very futuristic-looking, but not to the point of looking like something out of Star Wars. The city's architecture is quite eccentric and very unique. The builders of the city have seemed to focus more on aesthetics, as the civilizations of Greece and Rome did, as opposed to only practicality and efficiency. Most of the buildings are round and tall, with many glass windows. Some of the structures are shades of grey, while others sport candy-like pastel hues. The nature of the city very much reflects that of its residents. Trivia *Honourville's name likely comes from Honouran, which was widely used as a symbol of peace and unity during the days of the Planetary Peace Movement. *The suffix "-ville" at the end of Honourville's name, which usually denotes a small village, is completely misleading towards Honourville's nature. This may imply that Honourville may have originated as a smaller civilization in the United Districts before growing into the massive city it is in the present. Category:Locations Category:Countries